Oro Tacel
Email: Catalyst_85@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Dark Brown Height: 6'1 Weight: 209 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Four Kings, Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 3 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Born in Andor in the trading village known as The Four Kings bastard son to Aldera, one of the many prostitutes who had come to live in the town due to it?s near constant stream of merchants and guards willing to spend their gold on alcohol and women. Left to fend for him self at an early age Oro spent most of his days running with the kid gangs of the town getting into mischief and often into fights. Due to his parentage he was picked on more than often and soon learned that backing down from one fight would gain him nothing but more beating later on and as he observed the loud and confident merchant guards rolling through his home ever day he began to emulate their bravado. Even so due to his small size and mediocre strength his bravado could intimidate few of the gang, threats and fights still came until Oro realized that the only way of earning respect was to fight first and fight hard. Never back away from a fight, if threatened go straight for the kill. Attack first and attack hard don?t stop till the other kids down became his mantra and his way of fighting. He became adept with a staff as he often had to defend himself from multiple opponents. Where bravado failed sheer viciousness had worked and soon the constant attacks stopped?... he had earned their respect. 10 years after his birth Oro?s mother had another child, a little girl. Named Viven, as she grew it increasingly came to Oro to look after her, he quickly began to dote on his little sister and would go out of his way to avoid upsetting her in any way. In Oro?s view the only people he could trust were his mother and his sister and he was extremely protective of both, he hated what his mother had to feed them. He vowed that he would support his family as soon as he was of age. Dreams of leaving to finding treasure coming home and whisking his mother and sister away from the Four Kings were shattered when one night a particularly aggressive and drunk merchant killed Aldera. Oro watched with helpless rage as the merchant paid the brothel owner for the ?damage to his property? and so Aldera?s murderer went free. Now with their mother gone Oro and Viven were thrown out of their home and abandoned at the ages of 14 and 4. They left the Four Kings and over the years wandered across Andor surviving by hunting, poaching and stealing. It was hard and they often went hungry but still they thrived, after about 3 years of wandering the pair arrived in a small village on the northern border of Andor. Over the years they had witnessed the arrogance of the white cloaks and the fervor and passion they spread their dogma and persecution, turning neighbor against neighbor and friend against friend. Oro hated them and the assumption that they could do whatever brutality they wished and still hide behind the fact that they were doing it all for the creator and he told as much to his small sister, they reminded him of the bullies he had had to fight off in the Four Kings. While passing through the village they saw a group of white cloaks harassing some of the villagers, as they passed Viven asked Oro ?why the smelly white cloaks were being mean to the people? unfortunately the leader of the group heard the Childs comment and immediately bore down on them. What followed was a declaration of them being dark friends ??. always having spoke her mind to her brother told the white cloaks exactly what she though of them (which wasn?t much). The leader tried to grab the small girl but was stopped when Oro intervened, with a laugh he backhanded the teenager and grabbed his sister. Roughly shaking Viven he demanded that she admit her guilt of being a dark friend. Such was the white cloaks outrage and strength that while shaking the small girl he inadvertently snapped her neck. What followed was a full uprising off the villagers, all the white cloaks were driven off, either dead or escaped. All the while Oro held his sister in his arms weeping uncontrollably??now he was truly alone in the world. The villagers offered the lad a place to stay in their community feeling pity and sorrow for his loss, but Oro refused. Twice he had been to weak to defend his family and now he was the only one left. He had nothing left but revenge but first I must become strong he thought. Who in this world would hate the white cloaks as much as me???Aes Sedai. He eventually came to Tar Valon with the intention of joining the tower guard ?just long enough to learn the sword? and then his true ambitions would begin to take shape??he would kill them until they killed him. Appearance: Oro has short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes with dark circles under them. He is slightly malnourished from the long stretch of looking after himself and his sister, what flesh he does have on him is mostly muscle. Since the death of Viven he has taken to wearing mostly black, he carries a stout staff which he uses as a weapon and a walking aid. A solitary person who secretly longs for companionship, his people skills are pretty bad and he has a sarcastic whit and a pessimistic outlook on life. He dislikes arrogance and absolutely loathes white cloaks. Category:WS 3 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios